Los gemelos Potter y la maldición del Antiguo
by Noa Logan
Summary: Los gemelos James y Julianne Potter entran en Hogwarts.Tras de ellos pesa una terrible historia que les pone en peligro dada su condición de gemelos; aterrorizados por la figura del Antiguo. Peligros, amor, amistad, odio y rencor junto a los merodeadores.
1. La Selección

Capítulo 1: La Selección.

1 de Septiembre de 1971

Los señores Potter habían acompañado a sus hijos al andén 9 y ¾ ya que aquél día iban a empezar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el mismo lugar en el que ellos habían estudiado y habían llegado a ser quienes eran.

¡Qué nerviosa estoy! –decía emocionada la señora Potter.

Mamá, que no eres tú la que empieza el Hogwarts –le recriminó su hijo James.

Lo sé. Pero me trae muchos recuerdos.

En medio de la frase de la señora Potter, la campana que llamaba a todos los alumnos nuevos a montarse en el tren sonó.

Cuidaros mucho, chicos –les dijo su madre, llorando aún de emoción y tristeza a la vez.

Sí, mamá –respondieron ellos.

Y así fue como James y Julianne Potter subieron por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, aquél que iba a llevarles al castillo que se convertiría en su hogar durante siete años.

Como todos los alumnos, los dos hermanos corrieron, cargados con sus baúles por en medio de familias enteras que se despedían entre lloriqueos de las madres. Los más mayores saludaban y reían con sus reencontrados amigos y los que miraban a todas partes con cara de asustados, eran los de primero. Alumnos que, como ellos, empezaban ese año y no sabían con lo que se iban a encontrar al llegar al castillo.

James se apresuró a subir su baúl al tren y ayudó a su hermana a hacer lo mismo. Corrieron hasta una ventana para despedirse de sus padres, mientras veían como éstos iban empequeñeciendo a causa del movimiento del tren.

Cuando dejaron de verlos, los dos Potter fueron a recoger sus cosas para buscarse un compartimento en el que poder pasar todo el viaje. Pero desafortunadamente todos estaban llenos.

Después de mucho buscar, encontraron uno en el cual solamente se encontraban dos personas. Julie llamó a la puerta y abrió lentamente.

¿Podemos sentarnos? Es que todos los demás compartimentos están llenos –inquirió ella educadamente.

La chica pelirroja del interior apenas apartó la mirada del libro que iba leyendo, haciendo un leve gesto de cabeza en señal de afirmación. El muchacho que iba con ella, un chico moreno y bajito, fue el que les dijo que no había problema.

En un segundo tuvieron todas sus pertenencias colocadas dentro y se sentaron con aquellos dos niños.

Hola, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Julianne Potter. Éste es mi hermano, James. Ambos somos de primer curso.

Yo soy Lily Evans –la pelirroja había dejado el libro y había puesto toda su atención en aquellas presentaciones-. Y él es Severus Snape.

¿Qué tal? –preguntó él.

A partir de ése momento empezaron una conversación animada sobre cómo se imaginaban el colegio. Los dos Potter hicieron gala de sus conocimientos adquiridos gracias a intensos interrogatorios a sus padres y Lily explicó todo lo que había leído en el libro "Historia de Hogwarts".

Al cabo de una media hora, un muchacho llamó a la puerta e hizo la misma petición que un rato antes había hecho Julie, así que ella se apresuró a aceptarle en el grupo.

Soy Sirius, Sirius Black.

Chicos, ¿en qué casa creéis que vais a entrar? –preguntó Severus, pues aquella era la pregunta estrella entre los niños de primero todos los años.

¡Gryffindor! –exclamaron entusiasmados Julianne y James.

¿Gryffindor? Yo espero entrar en Slytherin. Todo el mundo sabe que son los mejores. Los Gryffindor sólo son musculitos. Si se comieran un mosquito, tendrían más cerebro en el estómago que en la cabeza.

Pues si yo entrase en Slytherin –empezó James-, lo más probable es que abandonara la escuela.

¡Y yo! –admitió su hermana.

Pues mi familia siempre ha estado en Slytherin, pero yo no quiero formar parte de esa casa. Yo iré a Gryffindor, ¡con James y Julianne!

Deberías ser como tu familia, Sirius.

Para ti soy Black, Snivellus –le respondió éste, mordazmente.

James y Julianne rieron. Lily, sin embargo, se tomó mal lo que el chico le había dicho a su amigo e hizo un mohín.

¡Sois unos estúpidos! –gritó Snape mientras salía de allí, transportando todas sus cosas. Los tres rieron.

Y encima va y se carcajean –chilló Lily, histérica.

Lo sentimos, Lily. No te preocupes, se le pasará.

No, no lo sentimos, Evans –dijeron a coro James y Sirius.

Gracias, Julianne.

Dicho esto, Lily salió de allí cargada con sus cosas, exactamente igual que había hecho Snape.

La puerta no había tenido tiempo de cerrarse cuando otro chico volvió a abrirla. Éste era alto y desgarbado, muy poca cosa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos astutos y ávidos por aprender.

¿Qué les habéis hecho? Estaban hechos una furia.

Nada –contestaron inocentemente los tres.

Da igual. Escuché al niño hablar con su madre y me pareció un malcriado.

A nosotros no nos faltó escucharlo. Lo vimos.

Y con esa frase de James, todos echaron a reír nuevamente. El muchacho se presentó y dijo que se llamaba Remus Lupin. Ellos hicieron lo propio y en breve estaban todos enfrascados en una alegre conversación que nada tenía que ver con casas de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, todos los alumnos nuevos se quedaron maravillados ante la espectacular vista del castillo en el que iban a vivir todo ese curso.

La tensión ante las puertas del Gran Comedor era palpable. Todos estaban deseando saber en la casa en la que iban a acabar, puesto que muchos de ellos llevaban pensando en eso desde recibir la carta, otros desde mucho antes.

Las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió una bruja alta, con un sombrero verde de pico y una túnica de terciopelo del mismo esmeralda. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un moño perfecto y su cara transmitía severidad a la vez que amabilidad y bondad.

Muchachos, acompáñenme. Detrás de estas puertas se halla el Gran Comedor. Ahí tendrá lugar la Selección de Casas y, a posteriori, la cena conjunta con todo el colegio. Ahora, si sois tan amables…

Echó a andar sin esperar más. El Gran Comedor se abrió para ellos. Ante la mesa del director y los profesores había un taburete bajito con un sombrero ajado encima. Nada más acercarse los estudiantes de primero, el sombrero empezó una serenata que más bien parecía un poema.

Cuando cesó, todos aplaudieron. La bruja que había ido en busca de los de primero pidió la atención de todos y empezó a recitar nombres.

El primero en ser llamado fue Sirius.

Suerte, amigo –le deseó James.

Tranquilo, Sirius, todo irá bien –le animó Julianne.

El muchacho se sentó bajo el sombrero, y éste tras un minuto de reflexión anunció su veredicto:

¡Gryffindor! –todos aplaudieron, y más James y Julie.

Evans, Lily –cantó la profesora.

Lily se puso nerviosa al instante. Ella no quería estar en Slytherin, pero sí quería estar con Severus, su mejor amigo. Como no lograba calmarse, cuando le colocaron al sombrero, tardó más de cinco minutos en proclamar la casa Gryffindor. Lily miró al montón de alumnos de primero y buscó la mirada de su amigo. Él la miraba apenado, como si ya no fueran a poder ser amigos.

Alice Firth y Remus Lupin también fueron a Gryffindor. A Gerard Mouline le mandaron a Ravenclaw mientras que Bob O'Connor fue seleccionado para Huflflepuff.

Y de repente:

Potter, James –él chico se quedó petrificado.

Tranquilo, James, que vayamos a donde vayamos siempre lo haremos los dos juntos. –él asintió.

Tras sentarse en el taburete, el sombrero casi estaba listo para gritar: "¡Gryffindor!"

Potter, Julianne –ella, que ya no tenía más compañeros que a Snape y a una niña bajita y robusta, no se puso nerviosa y anduvo con confianza hasta el sombrero.

¡Gryffindor! –exclamó después de explorarle la mente mucho rato.

Julianne se sintió feliz, pues iba a estar con James y con sus nuevos amigos, Lily, Remus y Sirius.

Finalmente, a Snape le nombraron un Slytherin, y a la chica regordeta, de nombre Mary Roggers, la enviaron a la misma casa.


	2. La novedad

Capítulo 2: La novedad.

Cuando el director lo permitió, después de su discurso anual, los alumnos fueron despejando el Gran Comedor. Los de primero se quedaron rezagados pues no sabían a dónde debían ir, pero rápidamente llegaron los prefectos de aquel año a su lado y condujeron a cada grupo a su casa. El prefecto Gryffindor, Zane Williams, llevó a unos emocionados niños y niñas de primero hasta el séptimo piso, ante el retrato de una mujer vestido de rosa pastel con un vestido precioso.

Esta –les explicó Zane-. Es la Dama Gorda. Ella es la que deberá daros acceso a la sala común de nuestra casa, pero solamente lo hará si le decís bien la contraseña.

Así es, muchachos.

Celebeo Multis –recitó Zane. Ella se abrió para que pudieran entrar todos.

Los gritos de asombro lo inundaron todo inmediatamente. Los Potter, Remus y Sirius, que habían estado todo el tiempo juntos, quedaron gratamente anonadados.

Bien, las habitaciones de chicos están por arriba a la derecha, las chicas están arriba a la izquierda. Encontraréis vuestros nombres junto con los de vuestros compañeros de habitación en el listado del tablón de anuncios. He de advertiros que descanséis ya que mañana será un día muy duro y…

Vale ya, Zane. Que van a quedarse dormidos aquí –le regañó en tono burlesco un amigo del prefecto.

Zane no le respondido, pero no dijo nada más a los de primero.

Julianne se moría de ganas de saber con quién iba a compartir la habitación todo el tiempo que estuviera en Hogwarts. Así que corrió al tablón y buscó su nombre en la lista. Al segundo, trazó una línea con el índice por encima del papel. En ella ponía:

Julianne Potter, Lilian Evans, Alice Firth, Annabelle Walters. Habitación 3.

Y James, quien estaba haciendo lo propio con la lista de los chicos, se encontró con lo siguiente:

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mario Scott. Habitación 4.

Ellos soltaron un jadeo de alegría, pues como ya se conocían tres de los integrantes, iba a serles más fácil. Julie, por su parte, sólo conocía a Lily y, aunque se había fijado en Alice Firth, no sabía nada de su otra compañera.

Lily se acercó a Julianne para ver la lista. A su lado iba Alice y cuando vieron que iban juntas se abrazaron y gritaron emocionadas. Luego se fijaron en la presencia de Julianne, pero James estaba allí para hablar con ella.

¿Con quién vas al final, Juls?

Con Lily y Alice. Y con una chica llamada Anabelle. ¿Y tú? ¡Espera, déjame adivinar! Sirius y Remus, seguro. ¿Y el cuarto compañero?

¡Bah! Alguien llamado Mario Scott. Pero eso no es lo importante… ¿Vas con Evans? Mejor no te acerques mucho a ella cuando esté su amigo Snivellus. Podría pegarte algo de su _Slytherincitis._

Potter. Estoy aquí.

Pero James hizo como que no escuchaba a Lily. Ella y Alice subieron en busca de su cuarto, aunque no les fue difícil pues sólo había tres y en la puerta colgaba unas letras con el nombre de las cuatro. Se instalaron enseguida.

Julianne, mientras, se juntó con su hermano y con sus compañeros.

¿Potter? –una voz llamó desde sus espaldas.

¿Sí? –respondieron a la vez James y Julie, girándose.

Humm, no. Quería decir James Potter ya que es obvio que no voy a compartir habitación con una chica.

¡Ah! Entonces tú eres Mario Scott.

Sí, y como eres el primero de la lista de nuestro cuarto pensé en acudir a presentarme. Por cierto, sois prácticamente iguales, como dos gotas de agua.

Ellos sonrieron, agradecidos. Les encantaba ser tan parecidos que apenas las cosas que diferencian a los chicos de a las chicas les facilitaba el trabajo a los demás, como el pelo largo de Julie, o sus facciones un poco más femeninas.

Julie estuvo con el grupo de chicos un buen rato, hasta que decidieron que iban a subir a instalarse y a acostarse, pues al día siguiente sería duro, tal como Zane les había dicho.

La chica también se retiró a su dormitorio, un poco temerosa de lo que sus compañeras pudieran pensar de lo que James le había dicho a Lily. Ella adoraba a su hermano, y ella a él, pero Julie no quería empezar a llevarse mal con sus compañeras de cuarto el primer día.

Hola, chicas –saludó alegremente Julie, en un intento por empezar con buen pie.

Hola, Julianne –saludó Alice.

¿Y ésta quién es? –quiso saber una chica de piel morena y peli completamente negro, con sus ojos a juego.

Es la hermana gemela de Potter, Julianne Potter.

Esa misma –dijo Julie sonriendo ampliamente.

Encantaba, yo soy Anabelle.

Lo mismo digo. Estoo… Lily, tienes que saber que yo no tengo nada en tu contra, ni en la de tu amigo. Ni siquiera le conozco. Pero no me cayó muy bien en el tren. Sin embargo tú sí. Y siento el comportamiento de James.

Ella la miró y aceptó sus disculpas, pero dijo no querer saber nada de su hermano James. Julie se enfadó un poquito porque dondequiera que ella fuese, su hermano era su otra mitad. Eran un pack, o los dos o ninguno.

Sin añadir nada más, cada chica se metió en su cama y una tras otra fueron cayendo dormidas.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de los chicos…

James y Sirius celebraban que ambos habían entrado en Gryffindor. Remus también estaba muy contento y sin hacerse de rogar se unió a la fiesta. En cambio Mario no estaba de humor, y se molestó por el ruido que éstos causaban a altas horas de la noche.

Ente unas cosas y otras, consiguieron dormir como mucho cinco horas.

A la mañana siguiente, Julie fue la primera en levantarse. Se dio una ducha y bajó a la Sala Común para comprobar si alguno de sus nuevos amigos estaba allí. Efectivamente, allí estaba Remus, echado en un sofá y tapado con una manta fina.

Buenos días, Remus.

¡Julianne! ¿Has dormido bien?

Sí, mucho. Por tu cara veo que tú no has dormido mucho. Seguro que mi hermano estuvo de cháchara toda la noche, hablando de lo feliz que estaba.

Sí, ¡jajaja! Pero Sirius no se quedó corto. ¿Esperas a alguien? –Julie negó con la cabeza-. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

¡Sí! Que tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un hipogrifo ahora mismo. Y, por cierto, no me llames Julianne. Es demasiado formal y somos amigos.

Vale, Juls entonces.

Julianne bajó con Remus hasta el Gran Comedor. Al cruzar las puertas se volvieron a maravillar por la escena que veían. Aquella sala era tan grande como para que cupieran unas seiscientas personas y aun así parecer enorme. Las mesas ya estaban listas, con todo lo que pudieras imaginar para desayunar y mucho más.

Buscaron un buen sitio, al lado de un par de chicos que no serían más mayores que ellos y se dispusieron a comer un poco antes de recibir sus horarios y empezar sus clases. Ambos estaban expectantes por empezar a llenar sus cerebros con magia.

Hola, Potter. –saludó uno de los muchachos sentados enfrente suya.

Hola.

Perdónale –se disculpó otro-. Es que Gryffindor nunca había tenido un par de gemelos. Y ahora eres la novedad, sois la novedad. Seguro que más de uno te lo dice hoy. Ya se les pasará. Por cierto, soy Frank Longbottom. Estoy en segundo.

Al parecer ya sabes quién soy yo así que…

Señorita Potter –la llamó la profesora McGonagall-. Aquí tiene su horario de clases. Y aquí tiene el suyo, señor Lupin.

Gracias, profesora –respondieron al unísono.

Julianne miró su horario mientras Remus hacía lo propio con el suyo. Tenían DCAO como primera clase al cabo de menos de una hora. Por suerte se habían levantado con tiempo suficiente como para enterarse y no llegar tarde.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, subieron a la carrera hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Le dijeron la contraseña y ella pareció encantada de abrirse para los nuevos Gryffindors. Los dos muchachos corrieron a sus dormitorios para coger sus libros y tintas, plumas, pergaminos y demás que necesitaban para una clase. De paso también despertaron a sus compañeros, que aún continuaban durmiendo como troncos.

Tras decirles a las chicas cuál era su primera clase tres veces, Julianne salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Remus que salía corriendo de la sala común.

Se apresuró un poquito para pillarle e ir así juntos hacia su primera clase. Éste le explicó cuál había sido la estampa al entrar en el dormitorio, y ella rió, porque había sido justo la misma que se habían encontrado con sus compañeros.

Y mientras su hermana ya estaba camino de clase, James se levantaba perezosamente de la cama.

¡Mierda! DCAO el primer día y vamos a llegar tarde. ¡Vamos Sirius! No vamos a tener tiempo de desayunar, pero si lo que Remus dice es cierto, podemos ir en la siguiente hora, que tenemos descanso. ¡Vamos, Mario!

Lily también intentaba levantar a Alice y a Anabelle, pero éstas parecían no poder abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para pensar que iban a retrasarse en su primera toma de contacto académico.

Al llegar a clase, Julianne y Remus se sentaron juntos en el pupitre de delante de todo. Aún no había nadie, pero ya era la hora.

Buenos días, chicos… -la profesora se quedó de piedra al ver sólo a dos niños sentados-. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Esto… Ahora vendrán. Creo que ha habido una especie de problema. Pero ya están todos viniendo hacia aquí.

Se han dormido, ¿no? –apenas era una pregunta-. Bien, ¿de qué casa sois?

Gryffindor los dos.

Otorgo veinte puntos por cada uno a la casa Gryffindor por ser los únicos en cumplir el primer día.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron James, Sirius, Alice, Anabelle, Lily y Mario. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Ravenclaw, con quienes compartían aquella hora.

La profesora les puso en antecedentes, comentándoles que había dado cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor, pero que restaría puntos todas las veces que alguien llegase tarde. Además, castigó a todos menos a Remus y Julianne con un trabajo de veinte centímetros acerca de un hecho histórico importante para las artes oscuras, que ella calificaría según su grado de complejidad.

Bien –continuó-. Me llamo Lysa Grandler y voy a ser vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al contrario que todos mis antecesores, no creo en esa maldición que pesa sobre mi cargo, y espero que no sea mi último año aquí.

Yo espero que sí –susurró Sirius a James, para que la profesora Grandler no pudiera escucharle-. Ya ha empezado poniendo un trabajo. Seguro que va a ser muy estricta con nosotros.

Dicho esto, la profesora comenzó a hacerles una introducción sobre la materia que iban a dar ese curso. Sobre los hechizos defensivos que iban a trabajar y la manera como ella iba a plantear el año.

Todos los alumnos se aburrían, incluso los dos sentados en el primer pupitre. Julianne escribió una nota en un trozo de papel, avisando a su hermano que Herbología iba a ser su siguiente clase, pues él y Sirius no tenían el horario y no podían saberlo. Luego, hizo lo mismo con sus compañeras de cuarto.

¿Potter?

¿Sí, profesora?

¿Puede saberse qué son esas notitas que no para de enviar?

N…, nada profesora Grandler. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.

Eso espero, señorita Potter.

Ella asintió y la profesora Grandler prosiguió su clase.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, la mitad de los estudiantes de Gryffindor estaban dormidos, y tres cuartas partes de Ravenclaw también.

Julianne fue a avisar a su hermano y a Sirius, que entraban centro del grupo de estudiantes que obsequiaba a los compañeros con una orquestra sinfónica de ronquidos, metafóricamente hablando.

Cuando Julianne le avisó que les tocaba Herbología y debían recorrer mucho trozo para llegar hasta allí, James y Sirius maldijeron y salieron corriendo, perseguidos por Julianne y Remus.

Entre risas, los cuatro llegaron a tiempo a los invernaderos. Esta vez, se sentaron todos juntos hacia el final de clase, mientras Annabelle, Alice y Lily lo hacían delante de todo.

Esa clase tampoco motivó a los alumnos a seguirla y la gran mayoría de ellos se entretuvo observando desde la lejanía alguna planta. El profesor, Leonardo Le Fay, descendiente según él de Morgana, la famosa hechicera, aprovechó los últimos minutos para enseñarles algunas plantas curiosas, cazando así la atención de sus pupilos durante esos minutos.

Como último, aquella mañana se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. A un lugar habilitado para la clase de Vuelo. Esa sí que iba a ser una clase interesante.

La profesora Hooch ya les esperaba con un montón de escobas esparcidas por el suelo. Mandó a los estudiantes a colocarse al lado de una escoba y llamarla para que ésta acudiera a su mano.

Julianne lo consiguió al momento y se paró a observar a sus compañeros. No entendía como podía ser que les costara tanto hacer que su escoba obedeciera sus órdenes.

Muy bien, señorita Potter. Diez puntos para Gryffindor por tan excelente complementariedad con su escoba. Ahora usted, señor Potter.

James se dispuso a hacerlo, y logró impresionar a la profesora nuevamente. Julianne le sonrió. Como premio, los dos podían quedarse tras la clase media hora para volar con las escobas, aunque bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

Toda la clase fue muy divertida. Los Gryffindor no eran tan malos, contando que era la primera vez que montaban en una escoba.

James y Julianne destacaron a la hora de mantenerse en equilibrio y de acelerar y frenar. A Sirius tampoco se le daba nada mal, y también recibió felicitaciones de la profesora Hooch.

Al terminar, los hermanos Potter se quedaron gustosos. Remus y Sirius decidieron quedarse a observar, y la señora Hooch dejó que probaran de nuevo ellos también. Durante media hora se divirtieron más que en toda la mañana junta.

Pasado ese tiempo, todos acudieron al Gran Comedor a tomar el almuerzo. James y Sirius se morían de hambre, pues no habían comido nada desde la noche anterior. Remus y Julianne se tomaron la comida con más calma, pues los otros dos parecían no haber comido en meses. Rieron de lo lindo y por la tarde fueron todos juntos a dar un paseo por el lago.

Al parecer mucha gente había pensado lo mismo, pues todos estaban sentados en la orilla, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz antes de tener que meterse de nuevo en los muros del castillo.

Hola, Potters –saludó una chica que parecía estar en último año.

¿Qué pasa chicos? –preguntó un muchacho que iba con ellos.

¿Juls? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ella bufó. No recordaba que James no sabía nada de lo que su condición de gemelos aportaba a la cada Gryffindor. Ella le contó lo que habían hablado esa mañana con Frank Longbottom, y Remus aportó un par de detalles de su propio conocimiento sobre el mundo de los gemelos.

Tal como Frank había predicho, ese día se convirtieron en la novedad.

Extrañados por el comportamiento de los demás Gryffindors, James insistió en irse de vuelta al castillo, a la sala común.

Una vez allí, preguntó a su hermana si quería jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico con el juego que sus padres les habían regalado por entrar en Hogwarts, y aunque ella se moría de ganas, tuvo que negarse, pues debía hacer los deberes que les habían puesto si no quería que se le acumulasen. A pesar que al día siguiente no tenían ninguna de las asignaturas de ese día, seguro que iban a ponerles más que se sumarían a las de ese día.

Sirius se ofreció a jugar contra él, aunque le advirtió que iba a tener que enseñarle a jugar.

Cuando Julianne terminó todos los deberes, Remus aún estaba enfrascado en el pergamino donde debían de comentar las plantas que les había enseñado Le Fay.

¡Hey, chicos! –saludó a su hermano y a Sirius.

Y así el alumno superó al maestro –comentaba Sirius mientras la chica les observaba-. ¿Quieres jugar, Juls?

Al principio Julianne se sorprendió porque nadie más que James la llamaba Juls. Todos la llamaban Julie o Julianne, pero luego decidió que no importaba, que incluso le gustaba. Es más, pediría a Remus que la llamara así. Pero sólo a los tres muchachos.

¿Y bien? –James interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Prepárate a perder, Sirius. Aún no ha nacido persona que gane a Julianne Potter al ajedrez mágico.

James dio fe de ello y pronto se sumergió en la batalla campal que se disputaba en el tablero negro y blanco.

Dos horas después en la mesa yacían los restos de todas las piezas, menos de los reyes de ambos colores. El jugador que jugaba con negras poseía un peón y un alfil y el de las blancas tan sólo tenía un caballo.

Durante aquellas dos horas, ambos jugadores habían pensado con sumo cuidado cada una de sus jugadas, hasta que al final:

Jaque mate, Sirius Black.

¡Juls, eres increíble! –felicitó James a su hermana-. Se nota que eres una Potter.

Enhorabuena, Juls. Me has ganado.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Aprender hoy y ganarme? ¡No me hagas reír!

¡Potter!

Zane Williams se acercaba a ella desde una esquina. No parecía llevar mucha cara de buenos amigos, pero cuando se paró delante de la niña, le dedicó una sonrisa verdaderamente amplia. En ese gesto se entremezcló una mueca de orgullo y nerviosismo.

He estado observando cómo jugabais al ajedrez. Eres condenadamente buena, Potter. Esto no lo suelo hacer con los niños de primero, pero… ¿te gustaría entrar en el equipo Gryffindor para el torneo de ajedrez mágico?

¡Sí, claro!

Agradecido, Zane se alejó para reunirse con sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron un par de alumnos más y se sentaron con ellos, todos empezaron a contarles la gesta de la chica Potter.

Los dos hermanos, Sirius y Remus, quien había acabado a tiempo de los deberes como para presenciar la partida de ajedrez, se sentaron en uno de los sillones que poblaban la sala común a charlar. Hablaron de ajedrez, de Quidditch y de lo bien que había ido la clase de vuelo. A ratos Julianne le contaba a Remus algo de sus clases de antes, o ambos insistían a sus dos amigos que no deberían dejar que sus deberes se acumulasen de aquella manera. Al día siguiente tendrían doble clase de transformaciones, y según había escuchado Remus, la profesora McGonagall ponía muchos deberes.

Dos horas después, tras haber cenado y haber estado un rato más en la sala común de Gryffindor, los cuatro amigos se retiraban a sus habitaciones a dormir, a prepararse para la segunda jornada en el Colegio Hogwarts.


End file.
